


Bardroy's Song

by BlackRoseEden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/pseuds/BlackRoseEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard's moment of reflection, please review and let me know who my next character poem should be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bardroy's Song

War is the equalizer...

I wore a uniform

I carried a gun

I stood with my platoon

but alone,

I survived

because I was quick.

I am quick.

Life doesn't stay still for you

to catch a glance,

to catch a smoke,

to catch your breath...

You must be quick.

There is no peace

when the air around you

is thick with blood,

and death,

and grief,

and faces twisted

with pain

and horror.

You must be quick.

Rush through the thick black smoke

before the bullets

rip you apart

from your soul.

You must be quick.

The enemy will not wait

for you to catch your comrade

falling,

to catch the next safe space between flying shrapnel and whizzing bullets,

to catch a moment of

reflection...

I'm tired of this...

There is dirt and gravel sunk into my skin.

There is a taste of metal sitting on my tongue.

There is silence,

just silence,

hanging over me.

A heavy musty silence like a blanket of sorrow

stretched all across the field

and God forgive me

this is the first peace I have felt

in a long

long

time.

 _You will need to slow down_ ,

My eyes rest upon this pilar of black.

 _You will learn to use your hands to create_.

I close my eyes and laugh,

light a cigarette

and inhale deeply...

Peace...


End file.
